Apples
by drunkdragon
Summary: A quick FE9 Zihark x Illyana oneshot. Takes place after their B support. She loved apples. The sweet juices. The crunchy texture. The bright skin. The succulent flesh.


I kind of got a bit bored of writing Naruto fics, so I decided to make one for the Fire Emblem community. Not to worry, I will return to my Naruto fics. It's just that this kind of popped into my mind and I _really_ wanted to write it out. It's about five pages long.

Anyway, this is a ZiharkxIllyana fic. I think this fic is believable, considering how Illyana can get hungry enough to chew on Mia's ankle. I'm not sure if it's canon though, but thats okay. I simply chose it out of the blue.

Beta'd by RLnaruhina

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Onwards!

* * *

The breeze gently wafted through the village of Altec, carrying along the scent of food and the voices of the populace. The midday sun hung high in the sky, casting a warm brilliance onto the 

She was hungry. Again. As usual.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary. The Crimean Army had stopped shortly at a small village to stock up on goods. Not weapon goods, but food goods. They had been running a bit low after going through the mountains.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary. Illyana was a constantly hungry mage. No matter how much she ate, she was still hungry afterwards. She didn't know what was wrong with her. If anyone else had even tried to eat as much as her, they would quickly lose their figure.

Doing her best to ignore the hunger pangs, she continued walking through the village, looking at various shops and their trinkets.

She hoped they would be getting apples. Lots and lots of apples. Nice, big, tasty apples. She heard that this town was famous for the apples that grew around the place.

God, she loved them. The sweet juices. The crunchy texture. The bright skin. The succulent flesh.

She was getting faint just from thinking about it.

As she passed the vendors, she noticed how there were no apples being sold. It was rather odd for a village known for its apples to not sell them. She approached one vendor who was closing up his shop for the day.

"Um… Sir?"

"Yes, Ms.?

"I was wondering… if you knew where I could buy some Altecan apples."

The vendor put on a sorry face. "I'm sorry Ms., but the Crimean Army just bought the last of those earlier. They were the last of the harvest also. You'll need to wait for next year."

Illyana opened her mouth to speak, but the man began to talk once more.

"And if you're looking for any other kinds of apples, you're out of luck. There are no more."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes almost watering from sadness and hunger pains.

"Me, sure? I should know. I sell them! Sorry miss, but you'll just have to find some apples at the next village."

"Oh… Thank you." And Illyana walked away.

She would have cried if she weren't so hungry. Trudging along slowly, she did her best to pick up her feet and head back to the army's base.

Of course, being so hungry caused Illyana to be distracted from the main route. She ended up at a nice lake.

"Oh… Where am I? Its so nice and pretty…"

It wouldn't be long until she started to see hallucinations. If she could find her way back, perhaps she could ask Zihark for some food. Everyone had already given her a piece, and it made sense for her to get him to give her food before asking the others once again. She turned around to head back, but a distinct noise caused her to freeze up.

_Shhhht_

_Shhhht_

It sounded very much like a knife cutting through an apple.

Apples…

She had to find this person! Using whatever strength she had left, she looked around and spotted a figure sitting down on a log, enjoying the scenery.

She somehow got close enough to see that it was Zihark calmly cutting off pieces of the apple with his knife and eating it. The juices were on his hands, giving them a slight gleam in the light.

Zihark was almost done with his apple. He cut off two last pieces before tossing the apple core into the lake for the fish. She had to act quickly if she were to get a chance to eat a piece. But before she could take another step, her feet faltered and she tripped. Persevering, she began to crawl until she was at his feet. She gently tugged at the hem of his pants. Zihark snapped out of his reverie and looked down.

"Illyana!" Zihark quickly put his knife before leaning down to offer her his free hand. He would have wiped his it clean of the apple's juices, but he was more worried about his comrade-in-arms.

What she did surprised him.

_Annnllmp_

Illyana had put her mouth over one of his fingers. She did grab his hand, but only to bring it closer to her mouth. And it sounded like she was… purring. Contently purring.

He gasped at the sudden contact and blushed. He could feel her teeth and tongue slowly moving over his finger. Zihark tried to pull back, but her grip was too strong for the unnerved swordsman.

She lifted her head from that finger…

Only to bring it back down onto each of his other fingers, giving them the same treatment.

God, the juice on his hands were so sweet…

Finally letting go, Zihark snaked his hand back to his side. His blush had died down a bit, but his mind was panicking over the awkwardness of the situation.

However, there was more to come. Slowly, Illyana put her hands onto his thighs and pulled herself up until her stomach was over them. Then, she hungrily eyed his hand holding the last two pieces of the apple left.

Realization dawned upon Zihark. She was hungry. Again.

Well there was no way in hell she was going to finish up HIS apple. He bought it with his pay before the army bought the rest of them, and he intended to enjoy it. He quickly put a piece into his mouth and began to chew. She got his chicken wing yesterday at dinner. But this… this was his.

Suddenly, eating the piece didn't look like a wonderful idea.

Illyana had put her hands onto his shoulders and lifted herself up and now had his eyes level with his moving jaws. She gave off small mews of confusion and slight panic. Cautiously, he stopped chewing.

He swallowed.

Immediately, her eyes traveled down his throat and stopped at his stomach, tracing the movements of the apple through his body, constantly giving off the mewing sound. Her hands left his shoulders and she put them onto his chest to help support her body, unknowingly causing Zihark to blush. Slowly, her eyes traveled back to his hand where the last piece was.

Zihark began to move the last piece towards his mouth.

She had to eat it. She was hungry and desperate.

He put the piece into his mouth.

She had to.

He began to chew right when Illyana put her hands onto his shoulders and pulled herself so that she was staring directly at his face. Not caring about the consequences, she connected lips with Zihark and dove her tongue into his mouth, successfully shocking him. He blushed heavily and tried to pull away, but she held on tightly. Closing her eyes in concentration, she pushed her tongue across his tongue and teeth, working quickly.

She was almost done save for one last piece way in the back of his mouth. Leaning forward in hopes of getting the piece, Zihark lost balance and fell backwards off the log, taking Illyana with him.

She had finally managed to take the last chunk of apple from his mouth. Lifting off, she contently chewed and swallowed the pieces.

Before fainting on top of Zihark.

Her final thought was that his mouth tasted like apples.

* * *

The term confused was not enough to describe Zihark at the moment. He arrived a few hours ago, piggybacking Illyana (who was still unconscious) back to the camp. Sitting in his tent, he did his best to comprehend what had just transgressed a few hours ago. 

Zihark thought.

She was a good kisser. Either that or she was trying really hard to get the pieces of the apple slice from his mouth.

And he thought some more.

She was cute. He had to give her that.

And then his thoughts trailed off.

She did eat a lot though.

Before he turned his thoughts back to the subject at hand.

But she didn't weigh a lot, so she'd probably still look cute no matter how much she ate.

He played with the hilt of his sword.

She was good at magic.

His eyes moved down to his wallet.

Money could be an issue.

Then he looked at the tent flap.

It wouldn't matter too much, he thought.

Walking out of his tent, he set out to grab an apple from the supply caravan.

* * *

The next day was just as normal as the previous. Same Altec village. Same things going on. 

Same hungry Illyana.

The vendor was right; there were no more apples left in the village. Slowly ambling down the market street, she heard someone call her name.

"Illyana!"

It was Zihark. Running to catch up with her, he stopped at her side. She blushed, remembering what happened yesterday.

"Oh… Hi…" she nervously said. "About yesterday…"

"Ah don't worry about!" Zihark said, putting on a small smile. "I know that you get hungry easily."

"Sorry…" she apologized.

"No, no, really. It's okay." His hand snaked behind his back and into his hip pouch. He pulled out an apple and put it in Illyana's plain sight. She was immediately mesmerized. Smiling, he said:

"Want to share?"

* * *

Originally, I was going to make this a lemon, but then I'd probably have to make two chapters and I don't want to devote that much time to this right now. So I'm leaving the choice to you readers. If I get enough feedback saying that you guys want a lemon to go with it, then I will post it onto adult fan fiction . net. I'll put a note in here first though. 


End file.
